A Heart for a Heartless
by Anthony2190
Summary: A new member joins Organization XIII but he has no idea what it feels like to have a heart. Can a certain Replica help him experience what it is like to have a heart Xion/OC
1. Meeting Syxe

All characters in this story belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts except for Syxe who belongs to me my first attempt at putting an OC into something like this

* * *

Syxe a new recruit in Organization XIII sat on one of the couches in the Grey Area of the Castle that never was with his headphones planted over his ears playing some of his favorite songs the other remaining members of Organization XIII were scattered around the room going about they're business. A Voice broke the silence "Syxe" The voice said a shadow loomed over Syxe causing him to look up at the emotionless face of Xemnas as he took off his headphones

"Superior?" Syxe said in a voice completely devoid of any emotion his face betrayed no emotion as well

"We have reports of Heartless near Hollow Bastion there is an ample amount of them take care of them. Also take Xion with you. her combat skills need improvement." Xemnas said walking away without another word

Syxe nodded "Understood" Syxe said standing and leaving the Grey Area and walking into the area each member's bedrooms were located he walked to a white door with a Black XIV printed on it and knocked waiting a few minutes for a response he knocked again when no such response came. And this time the door swung open revealing a sleepy Xion "W-Who are you?" Xion yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Come" Syxe said walking away down the hall expecting Xion to follow and not turning back to make sure

Xion blinked her eyes at the retreating figure and shrugged her shoulders following him and closing the door behind her she recognized the boy walking in front of her Xemnas had brought him into the Organization as a new recruit to help Bolster the Organizations numbers

"So what's your name?" Xion asked trying to start up a conversation with the apparently silent nobody

"Syxe" Syxe said keeping his gaze ahead not even turning to look at his companion

"So um…Syxe why did you wake me up I'm guessing you need me for something right?" Xion asked trying to get Syxe to speak more

"The Superior ordered I take you to Hollow Bastion to improve your combat skills" Syxe said before returning to his silent behavior

Xion sighed "You don't like to speak much do you?" Xion said

Syxe shook his head "No reason to" Syxe said stopping in the middle of the hall

Xion looked around "Why did we stop?" Xion asked in a slightly confused tone wondering why Syxe had stopped in the middle of the hall so suddenly

A Dark Corridor opened in front of Syxe "Exhaustion will not help you fight better I need you to be awake" Syxe said entering the Corridor without another word

Xion quickly followed him through it before it closed and came out on the cobblestone streets of Hollow Bastion "what are we doing here?" Xion asked looking around

Syxe pointed upward "Heartless" Syxe said as a few Heartless could be seen jumping across the gap between the tightly crowded roof tops

Syxe jumped up and landed on top of the rooftop and noticed around 17 Heartless gathering on a nearby rooftop and slowly more were arriving to join them.

Xion jumped up and looked at the Heartless as well "What are they doing why aren't they attacking anyone?" Xion asked

"Not important" Syxe said as he summoned a Silver Long sword and a Large Bronze Parma Shield with the Organization XIII Sigil on it to is hands "Stay alert" Syxe said raising the shield to cover most his body

Xion nodded and summoned her keyblade Oathkeeper to her hand and held it infront of her in a combat stance

4 Heartless pounced at Syxe slamming against the shield and knocking Syxe back a few steps he quickly recovered and pushed the Heartless back with the shield before striking out with the blade of his sword cutting down 2 of the Heartless causing them fade back into darkness. The other two dashed forward smashing against the shield with greater force but Syxe stood firm and delivered a strong blow at one of the Heartless with his shield and stabbed the second Heartless with the point of his sword.

As Syxe fought off his own attackers Xion was attempting to repel her own. 5 Heartless threw themselves at her only to be knocked back by a quick slash from her Keyblade eliminating 2 of the Heartless and sending the other 3 backing away from the lethal weapon. Xion dashed forward slashing at the Heartless putting her former attackers on the defensive. In a matter of minutes all the Heartless had been exterminated.

Syxe's weapons disappeared from his hands as he fell out of his combat stance "You fought well" Syxe said he was sweating slightly as he looked toward Xion

Xion smiled she was sweating as well "Thank you" Xion said as her Keyblade disappeared

Syxe tried to mimic the smile but only managed to lift the corners of his mouth slightly "Smiling is…Difficult" Syxe said giving up his attempt to smile

Xion giggled softly "You get used to it after a while" Xion said

Syxe nodded "Come the Superior is waiting for our report" Syxe said opening a Dark Corridor back to the castle.

Xion nodded "Alright lets go" Xion said entering the Corridor first with Syxe following close behind

* * *

Please review and I know my punctuation is bad at some points i'm working on it


	2. Meeting Syxe part 2

Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts I hope i'm doing well so far soo enjoy the story

* * *

Syxe exited the dark corridor and walked back to the Grey Area followed by Xion where Saix was waiting. "I assume your mission was a success?" Saix asked focusing on Syxe and almost completely dismissing Xion's presence.

Syxe nodded "Yes Xion did well also" Syxe said glancing at Xion briefly who had a proud smile on her face

Saix ignored Xion's prideful gaze "Very well then rest for the time being I'll have a mission for you tomorrow perhaps" Saix said walking away and disappearing out of sight

Xion smiled at Syxe "Thanks for complimenting me not many do" Xion said

Syxe nodded his face still held no emotional expression "You did very well today" Syxe said walking over to one of the couches in the Grey Area and placing his head phones over his ears

Xion walked back toward her room and spotted Roxas and Axel standing in the hall talking "Hey Xion where were you? You were missing all day, what were you doing spending time with your boyfriend?" Axel said smiling

"I was on a mission and I don't have a boyfriend" Xion said with a fake angry look on her face as she walked over to Roxas and Axel

"Then who was that guy you were with Xion? I haven't seen him around here before" Roxas said glancing behind Xion down the hall toward the Grey Area

"Oh Syxe? He's the new member that Superior Xemnas enlisted to strengthen the organization. And he's not my boyfriend" Xion said

"He seems like a really quiet guy" Axel said looking down the hall at Syxe who was now reading a book as well while listening to his music

"He's an ok guy but your right he's really quiet" Xion said as she glanced at Syxe and turned back to Axel

"Should we try talking to him?" Roxas said

Axel shook his head "I don't know he doesn't seem like the type to talk that much…to anyone" Axel said walking away from them toward his room

Roxas looked toward Xion "Well should we at least try to talk to him?" Roxas asked

Xion nodded "Well we can try but when I went on a mission with him he still didn't speak much" Xion said walking down the hall into the Grey Area followed by Roxas

They both stopped a few meters from where Syxe was seated "Well go ahead Xion you've talked to him before" Roxas said nudging her forward slightly

"So! what does that have to do with anything" Xion whispered

Roxas rolled his eyes "You know what to say to him so go talk to him and get him talking" Roxas said

"What are you talking about? Roxas I barely know him how should I know what to say!" Xion exclaimed loudly

Syxe noticed the 2 arguing nobodies in the doorway and took off his headphones

"Well you got him to talk didn't you that means you can do it again" Roxas argued completely oblivious to the fact that they were being listened to

Xion sighed "I did get him to talk but it was only idle conversation and it didn't look like he enjoyed talking that much either" Xion said

Syxe stood up and walked past the pair toward his room near the end of the hall ignoring the two bickering nobodies

"Good job you two. You succeeded in scaring him into his room" Axel joked coming out of his room as Syxe passed it

Xion broke out of her argument and watched Syxe's retreating figure going down the hall toward his bedroom "He probably thinks we're crazy now" Xion said sighing

Axel rolled his eyes "Yeesh what's so hard about just asking if he can spare some time to talk to us" Axel muttered as Syxe entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him

Xion and Roxas both approached the door slowly like two children sneaking into the kitchen for a cookie "Go knock Xion" Roxas said

"Why don't you knock Roxas" Xion said glaring at Roxas

Axel sighed and knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a response

The door swung open a second later with Syxe standing in the doorway if he was angry or annoyed about being disturbed he was doing a good job hiding it

"Hey your Syxe right? The new member The Superior recruited?" Axel asked smiling slightly

Syxe nodded "Yes" Syxe said his face betrayed no evidence of showing any emotion

"I'm Axel and that's Roxas and you already know Xion I think" Axel said pointing to the other two who were merely staring at Syxe like an alien "Didn't you two want to say something?" Axel said crossing his arms and smirking at them

Roxas and Xion both froze as if a spot light had been shined on them

"Um yeah…" Xion started it was harder to speak when they weren't on a mission at the current moment she just wanted to walk away and forget this entire conversation ever happened

Syxe crossed his arms and leaned against his doorway with a emotionless expression on his face

"She was wondering if you wanted to get some Ice Cream with us sometime" Roxas said suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence but it quickly became silent again

Syxe nodded "Alright…that sounds…fun thank you" Syxe said breaking the silence

Xion could only stare at Roxas with a dumbfound expression both at his question and Syxe's answer

Roxas smiled "Alright then we'll probably go tomorrow if it's alright with Saix" Roxas said

Syxe nodded and closed the door to his room ending the conversation. Roxas smiled proudly "That wasn't so hard" Roxas said

Axel nodded "He doesn't seem too bad a little on the quiet side but you were quiet when you first showed up too Xion" Axel said recalling the day Xion arrived

"That was before I had you two become my friends" Xion said smiling

Roxas thought for a moment "Well maybe Syxe can be our friend. Maybe that's all he needs to open up to us" Roxas said

Axel shook his head "sorry buddy but I don't think its going to be that easy" Axel said

* * *

Please Review and i hope you enjoyed i'll try to update and hopefully i get some positive reviews


	3. Syxe's Day Off

I know nobodies been asking (Get it nobody) but I've been updating like crazy i'm actually really proud of myself im actually sticking with this fanfiction but anyway kingdom hearts does not belong to me except for Syxe he is mine anyway enjoy the story or...not whatever floats your boat

* * *

Syxe opened his eyes as he woke up and looked up at the pure white ceiling of his bedroom he turned his head and looked out his window it was still dark as usual in the dark city the only light outside was Kingdom Hearts which shined like the moon.

A Knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up and walked across the floor to the door "Yes?" Syxe said wondering who would be up this early

"Open the door" A Stern voice said from the other side of the door to most people it would be frightening to hear but Syxe could tell who it was already and opened the door

"Saix…Can I help you?" Syxe asked looking into Saix's stern hawk like eyes

Saix shook his head "I came to inform you that I have no missions for you today I would recommend you use this time to rest" Saix said turning and leaving without another word

Syxe left his room and walked toward the Grey Area most of the organization's members were still sleeping the only two he could see that were up at this time were Luxord in the corner shuffling his deck of cards and Zexion on a couch reading a book like usual

Syxe sat on the couch he usually sat on and opened the book he had left on it from yesterday shuffling through the pages of the text after a minute of looking through the pages he sighed and closed the book finding nothing interesting in it for the moment he glanced at the hall as he heard a door open

Xion walked into the grey area stretching her limbs as she entered "Morning" Xion said

Zexion and Luxord continued to ignore her which earned a sigh from her "Good Morning Xion" Syxe said

Xion was slightly shocked to hear Syxe talk to her "G-Good Morning Syxe how are you?" Xion asked hoping maybe to learn more about the Nobody

Syxe hesitated before answering something was compelling him to speak "I am…alright" Syxe said not really understanding the purpose behind her question it wasn't like he was injured or something he looked down at his lap in deep thought

Xion could see signs of confusion on Syxe's face "I mean how are you feeling inside" Xion asked

Syxe looked toward Xion "You mean…Emotion" Syxe said in a more quiet voice as if he wished to forget about the conversation

Xion nodded "You must feel something right?" Xion asked

Syxe shook his head "I'm a nobody I feel nothing…nothing…" Syxe said his voice faltering near the end of his sentence he could almost feel the empty space in his chest where a heart used to beat he put a hand over the place where his heart would be and felt nothing

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I should have known better than to talk about that" Xion said noticing Syxe's behavior

Syxe shook his head and looked back toward Xion with the same expressionless look "Don't Apologize" Syxe said reverting back to his previous behavior

Xion was still slightly worried it was unnerving to see a person like Syxe impersonate feeling so well especially a feeling like disappointment

"Was there something I could help you with?" Syxe asked returning his gaze to Xion

Xion shook her head "I was just wondering if we could talk" Xion said in a timid tone

Syxe nodded "Very well what do you wish to speak about?" Syxe asked not betraying a hint of emotion

Xion was slightly surprised to hear his response she had expected him to say no flat out "R-Really?" Xion asked wide eyed

Syxe nodded "Does it surprise you that I would agree to speak you?" Syxe asked

Xion waved her hands in defense of herself "No No its not that its just I thought you didn't like to speak because your always so quiet" Xion said

Syxe shook his head "No one has ever attempted to speak to me before so I had no reason to say anything" Syxe said

Xion nodded "Alright that sounds like a good reason so…" Xion said looking for a topic to speak about "Oh Do you remember anything from your past life?" Xion asked

Syxe shook his head "No nothing I only remember waking one day in the Dark City as a Nobody I was found by Saix and the Superior and they requested I join Organization XIII I do not know what happened to my Somebody but something Inside me tells me that whoever that person is probably dead Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts is the only hope I have to becoming whole again" Syxe said

Xion nodded her eyes were slightly wide and she stared at Syxe

Syxe glanced at Xion "Is something wrong Xion did my speaking seem uncomfortable to you?" Syxe asked

"N-No I was listening its just I never expected to hear something like that from you Syxe you always seemed like the type to never depend on anything and by the way you spoke it sounds like you think you owe the Organization" Xion said

Syxe nodded "I do they gave me a chance to regain the life I lost even if I won't remember anything about it" Syxe said

"Well I'm glad I got to learn something about you today Syxe maybe we can talk more in the future" Xion said smiling warmly

The corners of Syxe's lips lifted slightly in what could be called a smile "That would be enjoyable Xion" Syxe said

Xion nodded still smiling and turned around to go talk to Axel and Roxas who were now awake and sitting on a couch waiting for her "Oh and don't forget about going with Roxas and Axel and me to Twilight town for Ice Cream ok" Xion said turning around

Syxe nodded the smile still on his face "I won't" Syxe said

* * *

In the name of Kingdom Hearts please review!


	4. Syxe's Day Off Pt2

I didn't have much inspiration for this Chapter im replaying all my Kingdom Hearts games so hopefully i'll get some inspiration and make the next chapter better...oh well enjoy the story

* * *

Xion sat down on the couch next to Axel and Roxas "So did you talk to him?" Roxas asked

"Well they certainly weren't just sitting there staring at each other Roxas" Axel said

"So is he coming with us to Twilight town later he doesn't have to do a mission does he?" Roxas asked

Xion shook his head "He's free he has the day off today so when are we going to go" Xion asked looking at the two boys in front of her

"Well we were actually thinking about going now" Axel said standing up

"Right now? isn't it a little bit early to be going out for Ice Cream?" Xion asked looking toward Axel with a look of disbelief

"It's never to early for Ice Cream" Roxas said with a smile on his face as if he was fanaticizing about eating Ice Cream

"Ok Roxas relax we'll get you and the Ice Cream a room later" Axel joked laughing at Roxas's dazed expression

Xion laughed also at Roxas's dazed expression "So I'll just go tell Syxe we're leaving now" Xion said walking toward where Syxe was still sitting quietly

Syxe looked up as Xion approached "Xion was there something else you wished to speak about?" Syxe asked raising a questioning eyebrow

"We're leaving for Twilight town now so lets get going" Xion said smiling in a friendly manner

Syxe nodded "Ok lets go" Syxe said following Xion back to Axel and Roxas who were still sitting on the couch

"Hey Syxe, Xion you two ready to get going?" Axel asked

Xion nodded "We're ready right Syxe?" Xion asked smiling at Syxe

Syxe nodded quietly not exactly comfortable speaking around Axel or Roxas yet

Axel got up and opened a Dark Corridor "Well lets get going before Roxas starts to drool" Axel said referring to Roxas's obsession for the Salty Ice Cream they all loved so much before walking through the corridor

Xion giggled and followed Axel through the Corridor followed by Roxas. Syxe hesitated a bit until Xion poked her head out of the Corridor. "Aren't you coming Syxe?" Xion asked with a concerned tone

Syxe was slightly surprised by Xion's concern before he nodded giving her his small smile "Yes I'm coming "Syxe said

Xion smiled back and grabbed his hand dragged him through the Corridor with her "Come on slow poke" Xion said

Syxe looked around at the small square he stood in he looked toward Xion who was smiling

"Syxe welcome to Twilight town" Xion said as she noticed Syxe looking around the square they were in

Syxe looked around he could feel a warm sensation gathering in his chest as he looked around at all the smiling faces of the people who walked past him he trembled slightly at the new feeling but in a way it felt nice too it seemed that everything he was seeing was slowly getting brighter to him

"Xion?" Syxe asked looking toward Xion with a slightly disturbed look as he put a hand over his chest

Xion looked toward Syxe with another look of concern "Syxe are you alright you look like your scared of something" Xion said

Syxe shook his head "I have this warm feeling gathering in my chest is this normal?" Syxe asked

Xion smiled "No that's good Syxe it means you feel happy" Xion said laughing at Syxe's foolishness

Syxe cocked his head in confusion "Happiness? ... Is Happiness good?" Syxe said curiously

Xion nodded clasping her hands behind her back "Yes Syxe Happiness is very good" Xion said she was happy for Syxe but at the same time she was wondering how he was experiencing all of these things was it through talking to him?

Syxe could feel his lips rising slightly at the corners the warm feeling was pleasant "I like Happiness" Syxe said smiling

Xion smiled back it was startling to see Syxe smile but it also felt good to see him smile at the same time it was pleasant to see ever since she had met Syxe he was like a blank canvas but as she got to know him more it was like slowly a picture was forming with an array of color

"Hey c'mon you two are we getting Ice Cream or what?" Axel said from across the square with Roxas next to him

Xion nodded "We're coming! come on Syxe lets go before Roxas and Axel eat too much Ice Cream" Xion said taking Syxe's hand and leading him toward her friends

Syxe nodded and let himself be led toward the Ice Cream stand where Roxas and Axel were already eating they're Ice cream

"2 Sea Salt Ice Creams please" Xion said to the vendor pulling out a small bag that had her munny in it

The Vendor handed her two sticks of Ice Cream and put the munny away when she paid

"Here you go Syxe" Xion said smiling handing him one of the Ice Creams

Syxe looked at it for a moment with a look of pure confusion he had never had or tried Ice Cream before

"What's wrong Syxe?" Xion asked in a concerned tone with an expression to match

"What do I do with it?" Syxe asked a slight red color tinting his cheeks which could only be expressed as embarrassment however his expression had not changed

"You eat it try it" Xion said taking a bite out of her own Ice Cream to demonstrate

Syxe looked at his Ice Cream and then hesitantly took a bite and his mouth was instantly filled with a sudden salty taste but quickly replaced with a more sweet and creamy taste

"Well do you like it?" Xion asked

Syxe nodded and took another bite "It is very good" Syxe said taking another bite

"Don't forget to swallow Syxe I know its good and all but you have to swallow" Xion said giggling

Syxe nodded and swallowed and then smiled "I've never tried Ice Cream before it is a very pleasant experience" Syxe said

Xion smiled "I'm glad I can help feel what emotion is like again Syxe" Xion said

Syxe nodded still smiling "It is nice to know what emotions feel like again" Syxe said taking another bite of his Ice Cream

Xion smiled again it was nice to see Syxe like this much better than how he was acting

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you would like to see next in the story ^-^


End file.
